Summer Lovin'
by The Erumpent Horn
Summary: Miami. Summer. When Randy Orton retrieves Mara's handbag from the sea, they find themselves unable to stay away from each other, and they soon have a sweet summer fling. Rated M for naughtiness. Request from DivaliciousDooL.


**Yes, it's really me again. There's a tiny little bit of naughty in here, but really, you guys can't be on this site _without _seeing naughty, so whatever.**

**This is a request from DivaliciousDooL. She owns the majority of the plot and Mara.**

**Of course, you know I don't own the WWE or its wrestlers or anything like that. All I own are three of their games, a t-shirt, and a poster.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

It was the absolute height of summer, and Mara had nearly two months in Miami before she went back to the University of North Carolina. She loved studying there, but the Miami heat was like coming home after a really long day at work. She was with some of her friends from college, and they were going to make the most of the time they had there. She'd spent the first two weeks of her holiday sunbathing on the beach, eating great food and drinking lots of alcohol. She smiled, remembering a bonfire they'd had a few nights previously, as the breeze swept her hair away from her face at the edge of the pier. She stretched her arms high over her head as the bones in her back popped. Her fingers loosened slightly before she realised her mistake. Her purse fell fast. She made an attempt to grab it, but to no avail, and she watched miserably as it dropped below the surface of the water. Thankfully, her cell phone was in her pocket, and her credit card was at her friend's parents' house, but her cash, her brand new sunglasses, her books and her make-up bag were all in the leather bag that had been a birthday present. A man grabbed her hands, thrusting a cell phone and wallet in them before diving off the edge of the pier and into the deep water. She screamed, as did several other people that had watched the stranger do so. Tears welled in her eyes. Had she just watched a man commit suicide?

She looked at the items in her hands, trying to hold back a sob. A shiny iPhone was in her hands, as well as a black leather wallet. She flipped it open, to see if he had a picture in there. She hadn't even gotten a good look at his face. There was one picture. It was a group of friends, with many guys and a few girls all laughing and holding up drinks. She looked at the lettering on the smooth leather. _Randall K. Orton_. That must have been the man's name. A gasp made her look up, and a few people were pointing to the water. Mara looked over the edge nervously, blinking back the tears. There he was. Randall was in the water – very much alive – and he was holding her purse high so that it wasn't in the water. Mara gasped too, following the man – _Randall _– down the pier as he swam to the shore. She reached the sand as he did, and she watched him walk out of the water, holding her now dry purse gingerly. He handed it back to her with a smile, and she found herself speechless. She placed it carefully on the sand, and threw her arms around his neck.

"I can't believe you got my purse for me!" Mara gushed, releasing the man. She picked up the leather bag, and looked inside it. There was some water in it, but not very much at all, considering that it had been submerged in the sea for a good minute or two. Her stuff might be safe after all, especially her cash, as that was also in a leather wallet. She looked back up at the man, who was stood there, a bemused smile on his face. _Holy shit,_ she thought, _he's really good looking! _"Thank you _so _much. Can I buy you dinner, or give you money or something?"

"Uh, no, I'm good," said Randall. His dark t-shirt was clinging to his tanned skin, and droplets of water accentuated the tattoos going down his arms. He was really well built.

"Well, I'm Mara," she said, holding her hand out. His clasped around it, and they shook hands. She handed him his stuff back.

"Randy," he replied. She nodded. "Are you on vacation?"

"Yeah, I've got two months before I go back to college," Mara told him as they walked together up to the road. He got many stares for being so wet and naturally drop dead gorgeous, but he didn't seem to notice. It was almost as if he was used to being stared at. "Are _you_ on vacation?"

Randy laughed, and Mara's heart melted a little bit. Shouldn't it be illegal for a guy to sound as beautiful as he looked? "No. I'm working."

"Oh? What do you do?"

He looked at her, his head cocked to one side and his bright blue eyes boring holes into her face. "You really don't know who I am? I'm a wrestler. My name is Randy Orton, and I work for the WWE."

"I've heard of the WWE, but wrestling isn't really my thing," she said, feeling guilty. He raised an eyebrow at her, and she bit back a smile.

"If wrestling isn't your thing, what is?" He asked. He seemed genuinely interested, as though he couldn't understand that the centre of her world wasn't the same as the centre of his.

Mara smiled broadly and tucked her dark hair behind her ear before reaching into her bag and getting out an old, battered book. The pages were wet, but the cover was still legible. "Books," she said simply, showing him her copy of Oliver Twist by Charles Dickens. He took the book from her hands and read the back. His nose wrinkled, and she held back her laugh.

"What else do you have in there?" He asked. She showed him the other two damaged books. One was The Help by Kathryn Stockett, and the other was Postmortem by Patricia Cornwell. "They all look really different."

"Because they are all different. Dickens is classic fiction, Stockett is more retro fiction – this one is set around the fifties, and Cornwell is crime fiction. They're all different genres. They all serve different audiences," said Mara. Randy nodded thoughtfully.

"Are you free tomorrow night?"

"I'm free all summer," replied Mara.

"Then we go to dinner tomorrow night," he said. She gave him the details of where she was staying and her cell number before they parted ways. The smile on her face was broad and true. She liked Randy. He was clearly fearless, he was a hunk, and he seemed willing to learn about a world outside of his own.

The next day, however, she saw him at the beach. She was in the sea, floating carelessly, her friend looking after her bag, when he poke her in the shoulder. She jumped and fell beneath the surface of the water for a moment, before a hand closed around her arm and pulled her back up.

"One day," she said, more to herself, "I will learn how to not make a fool of myself."

He smiled at her, and pulled her up so she could sit on his surfboard with him. She turned herself around to face him, and allowed her fingers to drift through the surface of the water. He cleared his throat, catching her attention. "You wanna learn how to surf?"

"Sure," she said with a bright, excited smile. He grinned wickedly and stood up, extending his hand to help her stand as well.

* * *

Seven weeks later, Mara invited Randy to a bonfire with herself and her college friends. The pair had been seeing each other nearly every day since the day he rescued her purse from the sea. He had kissed her a few weeks before, and they had been nearly inseparable since. She'd even been to see him wrestle, which she surprisingly enjoyed, despite the fact that she thought it was simply barbaric. She had met his friends, and he had met hers, and she had a feeling that her best friend Jenna had actually slept with John Cena.

The huge group sat around the campfire, trading stories and smores. Mara and Randy were speaking quietly about her studies. She smiled at him. "What's wrong with wanting to be a doctor?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering why. You could be a supermodel if you wanted."

"I've got no interest in modelling whatsoever. Besides, it's probably just the same nonsense day I, day out. Being a doctor is giving back. You are a Sports Entertainer, so you give back by making sure those fans out there are having a great time. Being a doctor is giving back by making sure that people are healthy and without illness or injury. No two days will be alike, and I'll always be doing something. I feel like it's the most worthwhile thing I could ever accomplish in my life," said Mara with a small smile. Randy stared at her. She was so much more mature than he gave her credit for.

"How would you like to earn a decent living, _and _travel around the world?" Randy asked. Mara stared at him.

"Are you offering me a job?"

"I'm offering to get you one." Randy responded.

"I've still got a year before I graduate, Randy, who's going to hire me now?"

"My boss." Mara frowned, settling back into his arms. "You know, you don't have to take it."

They watched the flames flicker in silence, just enjoying each other. In three days, Mara would have to go back to college, and Randy would go off with the WWE, doing what he was doing. It was her last night in Miami, as she was going to see her family for a couple of days before going back to North Carolina. She stood up, and took his hand, leading him away.

"Randy," she said quietly, "I'm leaving tomorrow. And… I wanted to spend tonight with you."

He said nothing, choosing to kiss her fiercely instead. One hand went to fist in her hair, while the other was on the small of her back, pulling her closer. After a few minutes, he released her, and pulled her with him back to his hotel room. The second they were in the door, their lips crashed together again, and an ache grew deep down inside her. She wanted him, and she was ready.

Together, they shed their clothes around their heated kisses and exploratory touches, and she fell back on the bed, naked. He grabbed a condom and rolled it onto himself while she watched, astounded at just how good he looked. She's seen him in just swimming trunks before, but it was like seeing him for the first time. He was like a god.

"Are you sure?"

"Never been surer," she said breathlessly. His head dipped so he could kiss her again, and his hand quickly darted down to touch her there. She gasped and arched her back towards him, and he moaned lowly. Slowly, he entered her, but stopped when he reached her barrier, staring at her with wide, almost fearful eyes.

"Mara… I can't take this from you."

"You're not taking anything," she promised. "I want this more than I've wanted anything in my life. Please."

He hesitated for a moment more, but he pushed into her, breaking her barrier. She hissed from the pain, but he moved slowly, gently stroking her clit with his thumb as he moved inside her. Together they moved and shared their pleasure until they reached their peak as one, and collapsed into a deep sleep, their limbs tangled together.

In the morning, she woke up first and slid out of his arms. She was sore, but it wasn't unbearable. She pulled her clothes on quickly and took a picture of him asleep, smiling. This was her reminder of him and their wonderful night. Mara bent and kissed him softly on the lips before leaving silently.

* * *

Mara looked through the photos on her cell phone three months later. She'd not heard from Randy since that night, and convinced that he'd forgotten all about her, moved on with her life and her studies. But when she spotted the picture of him asleep, the feelings came rushing back so fast that it took her breath away. She exited the folder of photos on her phone and threw it across the room, holding her pillow to her chest.

A few more weeks went by, and she continued with her studies, still thinking of Randy from time to time. She even went to hang with the boys on Monday and Friday nights to watch the wrestling, in the hopes that she'd see him again. That Monday and Tuesday, the WWE was in Charlotte, and she was going with some of her friends. They had front row seats reserved, and it was going to be a great night. A knock on her door pulled her away from her wardrobe, and she opened it. Randy was standing there, a bouquet of red roses in his hand. Mara's jaw dropped.

"Hey," he said.

"Oh my god, Randy," she said quietly before throwing herself into his arms, clutching him tightly. He pulled back slightly, and she felt her face fall. Wasn't he here for her? Her worries were quashed a moment later, when he brought his lips down to hers and kissed her sweetly.

"I brought you flowers," said the wrestler, gesturing awkwardly to the bouquet in his hand. He smiled at her hopefully.

"Yeah," she said thickly. "I see that. Come in. My room's kind of a mess, sorry."

"Are you rearranging your wardrobe?" Randy asked.

"Uh, no, I was figuring out what to wear Tuesday night in Charlotte. I'm kind of going to SmackDown with some friends." Mara said, blushing. Randy smiled, his face lit up like a five year old at Christmas.

"Come to dinner with me tonight. I'll get you and your friends backstage passes. How many of you are there?" Randy asked as he hugged her close, playing with her hair.

"Eight. And of course I'll come to dinner." Mara said slowly. She was shocked that he was even there, let alone that he wanted to take her out and give her friends backstage passes.

Randy dropped the flowers onto her desk and kissed her again, grinning broadly. "I'll pick you up at seven." He kissed her again, and left, leaving her stunned and almost unbearably happy.

He picked her up, alright, and their night was better than anything she had ever experienced in her life.


End file.
